


Paperwork Officially Sucks

by angelofgrief



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he hates being the Captain of the Enterprise.</p><p>A sequel to "All In A Day's Work".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork Officially Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All In A Day's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961420) by [angelofgrief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief). 



> I decided to make another fic related to _All In A Day's Work_. This time, it features Jim having a 'long day' and I'm probably going to make another one with Spock so stay tune.
> 
>  
> 
> **A sequel to "All In A Day's Work".**

Jim loves being the Captain of the _Enterprise_ : really, truly loves it. There are some days, rare of course, where he'd give anything to be anyone but the captain.

Today was one of those days.

He screwed up, he'll admit that. It was paperwork for Starfleet and he was forced with two options: a)do it and get them over with or b)procrastinate. Obviously, he chose the latter of the two and that's how he ended here: in his bed, curled up in his blankets and silently crying. Everyone knew that he'd wait til the last possible _second_ to do it so when he, Scotty and Uhura had made their drinking bets, they betted that if Jim should lose, he would have to do all the paperwork that night.

Jim tried, he really did but he fucking lost and begged Scotty and Uhura anything but that.

They said no.

Jim groaned and tossed and turned in his ball of blanket, stuffing his face into the pillows. He surpressed a shudder: imagine if it _wasn't_ done electronically. He vaguely heard the doors slide open and hid more inside his ball when the right side of his bed dipped.

"Are you serious, right now?" That was Bones.

"I believe at times, the Captain can be serious however, I highly doubt that this is one of those times," Ah, and that was Spock.

"Jim. Spock, my name is Jim in my quarters okay?" His voice was slightly muffled from the pillow.

"Alright, get out of there!" Bones pulled the blankets but Jim just curled in tighter, refusing to be un-blanketed.

"Fuck you, Bones,"

"Maybe. If you get out now,"

Jim was tempted, oh so tempted, but he didn't feel in the mood plus, he was nice and cozy underneath his blanket/fortress. He turned and looked at Spock–– well, the general direction of where he thought Spock would be at.

"Kiss me,"

There was so much silence in his room after he said that that he was convinced that he had killed Spock with his request. Curious, he peeked outside his blanket fortress (his eyes, **only** his eyes) and saw the straightest face ever. It wasn't his normal, blank face either: this one had certain thoughts sewn into them like _I swear Jim_ and _you are the stupid person I've ever had the misfortune to know_ and maybe this was more Bones than Spock but _are you fucking serious?_ –– yeah, that was definitely Bones. He cautiously looked over to Bones and saw him covering his face, his shoulders shaking.

"Oh my–– haha oh God, that was perfect, Spock," he laughed.

Jim's brows furrowed and if they could see his entire face, they would see a big, sad, frowny frown on his face. He didn't notice Spock leaning over until he saw and felt a pair of lips on his furrowed brows. He blinked and looked at Spock again, seeing a distinct impression of a smile. Jim felt a pair of hands grabbing the ones that held his blanekt, pull them down and then another pair of lips on his.

Bones moved back and grined, "Since you asked, of course".

The morning came and Jim woke up two hours earlier than usual. He looked towards his left and saw Spock curled on his check, his cheeks slightly green. On his right, he felt more than saw Bones sleeping with his head on top of Jim's, his hand wrapped around Jim's hand. 

The corners of his mouth twitched and he decided he could sleep for two hours more.


End file.
